Here Without You Baby
by Haylzz
Summary: What happens when the pressure of touring takes its toll on family life


"Here Without You"  
  
A hundred days had made me older  
  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
  
and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
Jeff drove down the long stretch of road his eyes growing heavy signalling the long drive was starting to take it's toll, he pulled over to the side of the deserted road letting his seat lay back resting his head against the seat as he got comfortable just as his eyes were about to close the ever to familiar sound of his cell phone echoed through the car, he quickly sat up ruffling through his bag that sat on the passengers seat, after a few seconds of searching he pulled the phone out and looked at the caller id screen before answering it "Hello" he said a smile forming on his face at the familiar voice on the other end "Jeff where are you . are you ok?" she asked as he ran a hand through his unruly hair "yeah I'm fine . I was just felling really sleepy and decided it was batter for me to pull over than to go on . I'm so sorry I broke our plans for tonight" he said with a sigh "don't worry about it as long as your ok I don't care we got plenty of time for plans" she said "still" he replied "still nothing it's not a big deal seriously . where are you stopped at?" she asked as he looked around for any signs "ummm . I don't know but I recon I'm about 2 hrs away" came his reply hearing the soft laugh of his love "what it's dark" he said "yeah sure. it's ok get some sleep and ring me in the morning . and keep all your doors locked ok" she said as he got back in the car locking the door behind him "yes ok. I love you" he said smiling "I love you too . be careful ok" she replied "ok . bye" he replied hanging up and leaning back in his seat to dream what was left of the night away.  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
"Morning . I'm on my way now just about to pull up into the driveway" Jeff said into the phone "your what" replied his still half asleep wife "I said .." he replied starting to repeat himself when he realized no one was there and hung up waiting with his arms spread wide open ready for her to burst through the front door, sure enough there she was running towards him and jumping into his arms "I missed you so much" I said hugging him tightly "I missed you too" he replied kissing my neck "hey are they my pyjama pants?" he questioned pulling away and looking me up and down "yeah so" I replied pulling them up and smiling "they look good on me what can I say" I added as his arms wrapped around my waist "sure do" he replied capturing my lips with his "I'm so sorry about last night" he whispered into my ear as I pulled back to look at his stunning face cupping it with my hands ever so softly "like I said we have plenty of time for plans" I replied leaning my forehead against his "ok" he said with a sigh "have you had breakfast yet?" I asked following him around to the back of the car "nope I was waiting to have it with you" he replied turning towards me smiling "well I was thinking .." I started to say just as his cell rang "hold that thought" he replied kissing my forehead quickly and grabbing off the seat "I'm just going to take these inside" I said picking up his bag.  
  
"Ella" Jeff called as he entered the slightly bigish house "in here" I yelled back hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs "I'm just putting your clothes away" I said as he entered the room "um you might have to pack them again" he replied as I turned to face him "Jeff you just got home" I protested as he nodded "I know but Vince said that Robs sick and they need someone to fill the slot . and I'm the only one that has a slight storyline with him" he replied as I sighed and threw his shirt back into his bag "don't be mad . come with me" he suggested placing his hands one both of my shoulders "I cant Jeff" I replied as I shook off his hands "why not it's a great idea I know Vince wont mind" Jeff said as I moved to the other side of the room "I cant because I have a doctors appointment" I replied as he started to make his way towards me "is there something wrong? Are you ok? . Cause I mean if it's just a check up you can reschedule it" he said as I shook my head "I cant reschedule this Jeff it's important . and I was hoping you were here for it" I said sitting on the edge of the bed "what's wrong?" he asked watching me from afar "I think I'm pregnant" I blurted out "your what" he practically screeched as I looked up at him with un spilled tears filling my eyes "that is so awesome . I'm going to be a dad" he added rushing over and engulfing me in a hug "so your not upset" I questioned as he let me go "far from it . and I'm going to tell Vince that I cant make the show tomorrow" he replied as I smiled "dose dad know yet?" he asked as I shook my head "well lets go tell him" Jeff said excitedly picking me up off the bed.  
  
The miles just keep rolling  
  
as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated  
  
but I hope it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
"But Vince I cant. please just . oh come on my wife might be pregnant cant I at least have a week . please iv been on the road for like a month already I need a break. ok fine . yes sir. bye" Jeff said hanging up the phone just as I walked down the stairs "was that Vince?" I asked as he slammed his fist against the wall causing me to jump "calm down. what's happened?" I questioned as he turned away from me "he say's iv got to go back tomorrow for a week loop and then I can have a month off" Jeff replied as I put a hand on the lower part of his back hoping my touch would calm him down but he just shrugged me off "Jeff" I pleaded watching him walk over to the window "look ill try and reschedule my appointment" I said as he sighed "why dose he have to be such an asshole" he muttered as I made my way over to him "he needs to be for all the shit he speaks" I replied as he laughed slightly "I hate it when your upset. don't worry about Vince just go back to work and ill go to the doctors with your dad if it makes you feel better" I suggested as he finally turned to face me "I don't want anyone to go with you except me. but if anyone was id want it to be dad" he replied as I moved closer towards him letting his arms wrap around my body.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love  
  
"So how did the test go?" Jeff asked at the other end of the phone "well . I'm.. We are going to have a baby," I said happily "serious . I cant wait to tell the guys I love you so much" he said excited "I love you too" I said starting to get teary "are you crying?" he asked "no" I replied trying to hide my shaky voice "yes you are" he said "oh shut up I'm happy" I replied as he laughed softly "ill try and talk Vince into letting me off early" he said calming down a little "no don't you might piss him off and he'll probably make you stay longer" I said grabbing a tissue "ok . well iv got to go I'm being called for my match ill ring you after ok" he said quickly "ill be at your dad's" I said "ok well ill ring you there . love you" he said as I smiled "I love you too sweetie be careful" I replied before hanging up the phone. "So dude good or bad news?" Matt asked as Jeff joined him at the curtain "I'm going to be a dad" Jeff said happily as his brother engulfed him in a hug "um guys . our match" Test said from behind them "oh sorry dude" Jeff said still smiling from ear to ear as there music hit and they walked out to the ring together.  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
"Hey dad is Ella there?" Jeff asked his father over the phone "yeah she is son . but she's actually fallen asleep on the couch . I guess she's exhausted after her exciting afternoon . you now how your aunties can be very tiresome" Gill said with a slight laugh "oh no are they still there?" he asked as his father laughed "no they went home when they realised that they put her to sleep with there fussing" gill replied "that would be right" Jeff said jokingly "I'm happy for you buddy . and I'm proud of you" Gill said after a little bit of silence "thanks dad . and thanks for going with her today I appreciate it" Jeff replied as his father smiled "anytime we had fun" Gill said "well ill let you go pal ill look after her don't you worry and ill tell her you rang" Gill said "thanks dad love you give her a kiss for me bye" he replied "will do you be careful now and tell your brother too ok look after each other" his father instructed as Jeff sighed "ok I will bye" Jeff replied before hanging up the pone and laying down on the bed "I'm going to be a dad" he said to no one in particular "I'm going to be a dad" he repeated smiling brightly before turning off the light and settling down in his bed for the night a familiar songs chorus playing over and over in his head "but your still with me in my dreams .  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me" singing the last line of the chorus he hugged the pillow closer to his body and drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming of the love of his life. 


End file.
